1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus with a filing function, such as a copying machine, which can store image data, e.g., document data, and can efficiently perform document filing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a large amount of documents (images) are processed in an office and the like. The space for storing such documents is increasingly lacking. For this reason, a filing system such as a document filing apparatus using optical disks or the like has been developed. In such a filing system, sophisticated retrieved or registration processing, based on a sophisticated document editing or permanent filing system, can be performed by a high-performance display unit. However, the cost of such a filing system is very high. In addition, since such a system has various functions and requires complicated operations, document registration and retrieval take much time.
The drawbacks of the above-mentioned apparatus, therefore, are that registration or retrieval of images cannot be simply and easily performed, and the apparatus for doing so is expensive.